<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the day we are awaiting by r0uen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936838">the day we are awaiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen'>r0uen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>amaguuji week 2020! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Bartenders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>amaguuji week day 7- free prompt! </p><p>Korekiyo can't help but wonder about the green-haired man sitting alone at the end of the bar.</p><p>(title from "the king of carrot flowers, pts two &amp; three")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Amami Rantaro's Sisters, Amami Rantaro &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi (background), Shinguji Korekiyo &amp; Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>amaguuji week 2020! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the day we are awaiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO SAD AMAGUUJI WEEK IS OVER :(( this has been amazing and has helped me grow as a writer!!! it has been so fun big thanks to @servantc0re on instagram for starting it!!<br/>anyway in this fic kiyo is a bartender!!<br/>cw for alcohol (obviously), drunk people, mentioned suicide (it's brief), and mentions of death<br/>i hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The green-haired man sitting alone at the end of the bar had occupied Korekiyo's attention for most of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being a bartender meant he met a large variety of people, and he throughly enjoyed admiring their unique traits and personalities. One thing he had learned throughout his two years at the bar (ironically named "Hope's Peak") was that people always came for a purpose. Sometimes it was celebrating an anniversary, sometimes it was due to a breakup. Sometimes it was just to get hammered out of their minds. Sometimes it was just as insignificant as celebrating the weekend, but it's a purpose nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the man at the end of the bar didn't seem to have a purpose. He's only on his second cup of rum despite being there for over an hour, and he drinks it slowly, intentionally. He doesn't seem particularly happy or sad, more thoughtful and reflective, and he rejected every woman that tried to flirt with him with a sincere smile and sympathetic tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just didn't make sense. Which made him much more intriguing to Korekiyo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it didn't help that the man was stunning. His skin seemed tan (did he travel a lot?) and piercings adorned his face and ears. His maroon turtleneck sweater paired nicely with his silver jewelry and black ripped jeans. He almost seemed too dressed up for just going to a bar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo glanced at the clock with a sigh. Just an hour more, then he could clock out. As he wipes down someone's spilled drink (she had long rose gold hair and a foul mouth, Korekito remembered), he can't help his eyes from drifting over to the green haired stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(He is a stranger, after all, but yet he feels safer then most people Korekiyo knows). He's shocked to find pale green eyes staring back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stranger blushes, but not due to the alcohol, and gives him a small wave. Korekiyo waves back, and they hold eye contact for longer than really necessary before a customer calls out for another drink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, he really desires to know more about that man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, the rest of his shift seems to pass fairly quickly. He blends drinks, explains to a flirty, drunk stranger that he isn't interested in girls, helps a crying man call his wife to pick him up. He watches the strangers laugh and cry and spill their secrets. Alcohol often makes people their truest selves, and there is a lot of beauty in that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo watches the shifting lights illuminate his favorite stranger's face, admiring how the man seems perfectly at peace with himself, yet completely at odds with his mind. Korekiyo relates, in a twisted, dark way. Maybe he's more similar to this man than he originally thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glances over at the clock, realizing he only has a few more minutes left in his shift. No one's asking for drinks and the other bartender, Kazuichi (an honest, yet dense man that Korekiyo enjoys being around), is making small talk with other patrons, so he figures it's alright to finally strike up a conversation with the lonely figure he's been waiting to talk to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo pours himself some iced tea (he doesn't drink unless he's alone- he doesn't trust himself enough for that. He prefers to admire drunk people than be drunk himself) before heading over to the stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," the man says, and he doesn't seem surprised to see the bartender at all. Up close, Korekiyo can admire his dark eyeliner and the faintest amount of highlighter complimenting his cheekbones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's possibly the most gorgeous person Korekiyo has ever seen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello," he responds. "I must admit, you're a curious person, at least from my perspective." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's so curious about me?" the man asks, shifting in his stool. "When push comes to shove, I'm probably the most boring person in this place." He gestures to all the dancing figures around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"After working here for so long, I've figured out that everyone has a purpose for coming here." Korekiyo drums his fingers on the bar absentmindedly, trying to figure out how to articulate this idea without sounding insane. "To celebrate an achievement, to have fun with friends, to find someone to go home with." Korekiyo studies the man in front of him, surprised that he doesn't shift away from his gaze. He stares back instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's used to people finding him intimidating. But this man is, frankly, quite refreshing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But your purpose isn't clear. You've come here alone, rejected everyone that tried to flirt with you, and you've had enough drinks to be drunk but you still seem fairly calm." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stranger smiles at this. "Your analysis is fairly accurate, I admit- however, I do have a purpose for my visit today." His eyes darken, and it's clear he feels guilty for what he's about to say next. "It's, uh. It's the one year anniversary of one of my sister's suicides." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo pales. He's no stranger to suicide, has dealt with it in the most personal sense. He's no stranger to guilt over other's deaths, either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he can't even begin to imagine what the man in front of him is going through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm so terribly sorry for bringing that up," Korekiyo says, and he begins to move away as he stares at the floor. He would feel awful disturbing the man more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait-" a hand grabs onto his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's the first time someone has touched Korekiyo in, likely, years- but he surprisingly finds he doesn't mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns around, sees the stranger standing up, reaching out to him. He seems scared, and it's clear he doesn't want Korekiyo to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn't want to be left alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Amami Rantaro. Please, just call me Rantaro. Formalities are dead in a place like this." The smile from before appears again, and Rantaro's brief moment of weakness vanishes. He lets go of Korekiyo's arm, reaches a hand out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo takes it. "I'm Shinguuji Korekiyo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rantaro-kun." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro relaxes as they shake hands. "Sorry about all that, I just." He pauses, running a hand through his hair "I just need some company right now." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo shrugs. "Do not worry about it. My shift is ending now, anyway." He starts slipping his apron over his head, before remembering- "Do you want another drink before I clock out?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can I just get a spiked seltzer with lemon, please?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's a stark contrast to the rum he had been drinking for hours before. Korekiyo just hums, pouring the alcohol with a heavy hand- it's not often he gives people extra. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks," says Rantaro, taking the glass once Korekiyo is finished. "How much?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waves a hand dismissively. "Consider it on the house. If I may be frank, I think you deserve it." He slips his apron off, heading to the sign out sheet at the back of the bar. He notes with satisfaction that the person working after him today is Fuyuhiko, who Kazuichi has had a crush on for months now. He folds his apron, stuffing it into his backpack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kazuichi gives him a grin and a thumbs up as Korekiyo leaves, clearly having seen the sign-in sheet, and he waves in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabs his iced tea and heads through the end of the bar, taking a scene next to Rantaro. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, you're back," Rantaro says. His glass is empty, Korekiyo notes. He can tell Rantaro's at least slightly drunk, due to his slow speech and relaxed posture, but he doesn't overly so. This is Korekiyo's favorite stage of "drunkness"- when people abandon some of their fears but not enough to be reckless, when they speak a bit more freely but still with purpose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kiyo, tell me about yourself," says Rantaro, and Korekiyo smiles beneath his mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What would you like to know?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro asks a large variety of questions, ranging from his favorite color (green) to major in college (anthropology) to his biggest regret (not accepting his own sexuality sooner). Rantaro had a sad little smile on his face when he said that, and Korekiyo knew he could relate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo learns that Rantaro doesn't have a "real" job, due to the amount of traveling he does. Instead, he runs a travel blog and dedicates a lot of his time to learning about cultures and teaching others about them. He's fluent in multiple languages, even more than Korekiyo is. He plays guitar and likes writing original music. He has 11 sisters that are still alive, but he's only in touch with 7. He seems oddly sensitive about the topic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro is incredibly enjoyable to talk to, and Korekiyo stopped looking at the clock long ago. They're in the middle of a conversation about Greek culture when he notices how tired Rantaro appears. His eyes are constantly fluttering and his head is resting heavy onto his hand, but he still responds enthusiastically to their conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Rantaro?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah?" Rantaro's eyes focus on him, and Korekiyo blushes simply from the gaze. He finds Rantaro more attractive than he'd like to admit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you feeling alright? You seem exhausted." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro tries, and fails, to stifle a yawn. "I'm not tired! I wanna keep talking to you." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glances at the clock. Somehow, he's been talking to Rantaro for over two hours. "Rantaro, it's 2 A.M.. You need to get home." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of "home", he seems to sober up. His voice becomes small and frantic- "I can't. I can't, I'm sorry, I-" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's fine. Would you be okay with coming back with me to my apartment then?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro's gaze softens and he grabs Korekiyo's hand. "Kiyo. Thank you. I'm not ready to face my roommate right now. I don't want him to worry." His roommate is named Shuichi, and Rantaro really likes him. But he doesn't know about today, so Korekiyo understands completely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's nothing, Rantaro. The fact that you're gracing me with your presence is thanks enough." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro blushes at this, and he looks incredibly cute. He's also still holding onto Korekiyo's hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My car is out back in the staff parking lot. Will you be okay walking that far?" He asks as he stands up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro stands up too, albeit slower. He grips onto Korekiyo's hand tighter. "Yeah, I should be alright." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair walk to the door, Rantaro's steps small and delicate. Rantaro sighs as they step out into the cool nighttime air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you for this, Kiyo," he says. His voice is small and sincere, like he's afraid Korekiyo will just drop his hand and leave him there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're welcome, darling." Korekiyo can't help the nickname slipping out, watching as Rantaro's cheeks turn pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They make their way into the staff parking lot, and Korekiyo opens the passenger door for Rantaro. He collapses into the chair, curling up into a ball. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo closes the door softly, before entering the other side and starting the car. Rantaro hums pleasantly as the heat starts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you doing alright?" Korekiyo asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro nods. "I'm just overthinking, I thinks Today has been rough." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo grabs his hand again, squeezing it as he pulls out of the parking lot. Rantaro smiles in appreciation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drive home is mostly silent, except for their breathing and the faint rock music coming from the radio. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you still awake?" Korekiyo asks as he pulls into the parking lot of his building. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Rantaro mumbles, stretching his arms out. Korekiyo turns the car off, exiting the car before heading over to help Rantaro out. He curls into Korekiyo's side, and Korekiyo drapes an arm over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My apartment's on the sixth floor, so we need to take the elevator." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro makes a noise in agreement and they head inside. He hums along to the elevator music, and Korekiyo can barely hide his smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clearly he doesn't do a good job of it, since Rantaro asks, "What are you smiling about?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing. You're just really cute." Korekiyo's shocked at his own boldness, but he's rewarded when Rantaro tells him he's much, much cuter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They make it to his apartment without any issue, and Korekiyo lets out a sigh of relief as they finally enter. His apartment isn't anything grand, but Rantaro still looks around with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If I may ask, what is so interesting about my apartment?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's just so... you. The little trinkets everywhere, the modern yet antique design, the cool drawings on the walls. I just love it." Rantaro was smiling as he looked around, and he looked so open and genuine. It was beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo forced himself to tear his eyes away from Rantaro's face. "Do you require pajamas or anything? I need to set up the couch so I can sleep on it." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry about it. And I just need a t-shirt, I think." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo scoffs. "I am not forcing a guest to sleep on my couch." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro raises an eyebrow. "And I'm not forcing you to sleep on the couch either." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo sighs. There was a clear answer to their problem, but he didn't want Rantaro to think he was overstepping boundaries. "If you want, we-" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"-could share a bed?" Rantaro's eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was not where he was going at all, but he was definitely not going to decline.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My bed is a king, so we should both fit in it comfortably. If you're okay with that, that is." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course I'm okay with it! Who doesn't want to share a bed with a really cute bartender?" Korekiyo was shocked- did Rantaro really find him attractive? The man in question laughed softly at his expression. "You're really cute, I'm telling the truth."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you," Korekiyo says softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's the first time he's been called "cute", and it came from the most gorgeous boy ever too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro follows him into the bedroom. Korekiyo grabs a t-shirt out of a drawer and throws it to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This might be a little big but it should still fit." He eyes Rantaro, who has seemed to sobered up a bit on the ride home. He seemed more steady on his feet and his eyes appeared clearer. "The bathroom is right to your left outside of here." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks," Rantaro murmurs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay enough to change on your own?" He can't help worrying about Rantaro- it feels natural. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm okay, don't worry." Rantaro waggles his eyebrows. "If you want to see me naked, you can just ask." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He, again, giggles at Korekiyo's shock before slipping out to get changed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro really would be the death of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt, pulling down its hem just as Rantaro enters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The white shirt Korekiyo gave him fits strangely- it's tight in the shoulders and arms, since Rantaro's slightly muscular, but is a bit too long on the bottom. He's only in the shirt and a pair of red boxers, and the sight makes Korekiyo blush. Rantaro just smiles when he notifies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is it okay if I..." Rantaro gestures to the bed and Korekiyo nods. He immediately collapses onto it with a groan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo chuckles. "You really are tired, huh?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro just groans into the pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo flicks off the lights and turns on his diffuser (natural scents always help him fall asleep. Tonight he's using lavender). It's calm and quiet as he slips into bed, finally feeling brave enough to take off his mask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro studies him as he does so, but he doesn't mind. He's finding he doesn't mind a lot of things, as long as it's Rantaro. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you for all this, Korekiyo," Rantaro whispers. His arm snakes around Korekiyo's side and he nuzzles into his chest. "I think you're the nicest, most interesting person I've ever met." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo drapes an arm around the boy cuddling into his chest, who lets out a pleased hum when he does so. "I could say the same for you, Taro." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rantaro falls asleep within minutes, and Korekiyo can feel his mind slowing to a stop as he listens to Rantaro's slow breathing. He plays with Rantaro's hair, gently placing a kiss there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think I could learn to love you, Amami Rantaro." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>